


Eager

by sealpoint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealpoint/pseuds/sealpoint
Summary: Jaehyun wakes you up with a back massage.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verdantyong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantyong/gifts).



> pure debauchery. heed the tags and buckle up! leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it :')

You don’t think you’d been asleep for very long before you feel the pressure of warm hands against your back. It starts between your shoulder blades—overtop of the thick, grey hoodie you’d stolen from your boyfriend—and slowly works down your spine. At first, it’s relaxing, and you almost drift back to sleep, but as minutes pass, the hands get more insistent—rubbing adamantly along the curve of your side and over your hip. Soon, the hands slip under the hem of the sweatshirt, and warm palms press against your shoulder blades.

“Jaehyun?” You mumble, tongue dopey with sleep. When you open your eyes, the room is pitch black. It startles you for a second, but you’re grounded by the gentle, persistent hands massaging away the tension knotted in your lower back.

“And who else would it be?” He laughs quietly; even in the dark, you know his smile dimples his cheek. He slides one of his hands up your back to your nape, and you shiver. 

“Can’t sleep?” You ask, stretching your arms above your head. Jaehyun takes this as an opportunity to wrap his arm around your torso, and he cups one of your bare breasts with his lightly-calloused palm. The roughness excites the soft nub of your nipple, and the tingle as it hardens sends a jolt of arousal into your stomach. 

“You could say that,” Jaehyun breathes, voice just above a whisper. He squeezes the soft flesh of your chest gently, releases, and then squeezes again—harder. Instinctually, you scoot yourself backwards and angle your ass up towards his groin. Through your underwear, you feel the warmth of his hardness straining against the worn fabric of his favourite grey sweatpants. Jaehyun never wore underwear to bed and his loose sweats did little to contain him—cock tantalizingly swiping the cleft of your cheeks. 

When he groans, his mouth is closer than you’d imagined in the dark, and you feel his hot breath puff against the shell of your ear. Jaehyun releases his firm grip on your breast to slide his hand down your stomach; by this point, your eyes have already adjusted to the darkness, and you get the urge to turn and face him. 

“Need some help?” You croak, voice cracking from disuse. Jaehyun’s hold on you is slack enough that you can easily flip onto your back, and you turn your head to look at him. His cock is now pressing unyieldingly against your thigh, but instead of answering with the obvious, and before you can get a good look at him, he nestles his face into the crook of your neck. As he breathes a lungful of your scent deep into his chest, the arm slung loosely over your torso tightens. Barely perceptible, he ruts against you. 

“Did you really just wake me up to cuddle or is there something else you want?” You chide, lifting your hand to splay your fingers against his bare chest. It was nearly impossible to feel the intense heat of his body radiating through your thick sweater, and it almost shocks you how hot he is. 

“Can I eat you out?” Jaehyun asks candidly, voice louder now that you’re fully awake. His lips brush the sensitive skin of your throat, and you feel the soft tickle of his breath when he exhales through his nose. 

“Is that what you’ve been laying here thinking about?” Your cheeks blossom with heat. Jaehyun nods against your neck, and the hand clutching your waist slides feather-light down to the waistband of your panties; he dips his index and middle finger shallowly beneath the waistband, posing a silent question. Finally, Jaehyun lifts his head, and when your eyes lock with his deep brown ones, you nod. Then, you barely catch a glimpse of his dimple before he’s a blur of messy hair and soft, gleaming skin. 

Jaehyun’s hands are warm against your hips, and you brace your feet against the bed to lift your bum as he slides your soft, cotton panties down your legs. His arms flex as he slingshots them into a dark corner of the room, and he wastes no time gripping your bare knees to part your thighs. You let your legs flop open easily, and he settles himself onto his stomach between them. 

In the darkness, you can barely see where one of his hands braces itself against your inner thigh. Jaehyun uses this leverage to open you up further, and you nearly jump in shock when a tentative finger swipes between your labia. It retracts sooner than you’d like, and his hot breath gently ruffles your soft pubic hair. 

“Can you reach the lamp from where you’re laying?” Jaehyun asks, deep voice rough with lust. “I want to watch you when you cum.”

“Jaehyun,” You huff, but your arm obediently reaches towards the bedside table. It takes a few tries fumbling the switch with impatient fingers for the light to flick on, and when it does the bed immediately floods with warm light. It’s a shock to your sensitive eyes, but when they adjust you can finally see him where he’s resting between your thighs. His hair is a messy halo of static floating above his head, and the smooth planes of his back are only disrupted by the way his strong shoulder blades poke through his skin from being propped up on his elbows. 

“That’s better,” Jaehyun mumbles, almost to himself. He licks his lips, and they shine, pink and wet, under the lamplight. He’s staring intently at the soft folds of your vulva and your pelvic floor muscles flutter reflexively. Suddenly, you’re embarrassed spread open for him like this, but those thoughts are quickly forgotten when he presses into you gently with his index finger. 

“So soaked. Can’t wait to taste you,” Jaehyun groans, watching his finger disappear into the wet heat. He’s not necessarily eloquent when it comes to dirty talk, but it’s almost sexier that way—like he can’t think straight through the haze of arousal shrouding his brain. He pumps the single digit into you shallowly, and you can hear how slick you are almost immediately. Goosebumps raise on the exposed skin of your legs and you clench around him, silently begging for more. It’s not nearly enough, but you let him take his time; he enjoys this more than you could probably ever understand. 

Jaehyun plunges his finger deeper, and you rock your hips to meet his knuckles. Soon, he adds a second to slip in easily alongside the first; his fingers are long and just thick enough that there’s a satisfying stretch when he hilts them inside you. Aside from your panting, the wet, slick of his fingers working your cunt are the only sounds in the quiet room. 

With his unoccupied hand, Jaehyun reaches up to shove the bottom hem of your ( _his_ ) gym hoodie up under your armpits. Your chest spills free of the fabric, and instead of returning his hand to its bruising grip on your thigh, he squeezes your nipple, almost painfully, and rolls it between his thumb and forefinger. 

“ _Ah_ ,” You gasp, arching into his touch. Jaehyun pulls on the sensitive bud, and simultaneously adds a third finger to slide in with the rest. Your mind blanks when his thumb rubs your clit, fingers rhythmically fucking you open, but through the cloud of your own pleasure, you start to notice that he’s beginning to unravel. Jaehyun’s hips rock into the mattress in time with his fingers; you see his soft lips parted, eyes focused intently on his work, and instantly the threat of your orgasm bubbles deep within your core. 

“Gonna cum if you don’t stop,” You clamp your pelvic floor muscles down around Jaehyun’s fingers in warning. When he looks up, finally meeting your gaze, his eyes are dark with desire and his bottom lip is swollen from where he’s worried it with his teeth. Almost agonizingly, Jaehyun’s fingers slowly retreat, and he maintains direct eye contact as he licks your slick from his hand and wrist. His eyes flutter closed, and he moans—baritone voice rumbling in his throat. 

“So fucking sexy,” You’re surprised at how rough your voice sounds. Thoroughly, Jaehyun laps at his fingers, tongue poking between each one like a ravenous dog cleaning its food-bowl—desperate to taste every last drop. When he’s satisfied that he’s gotten everything, he slides his elbows to each side from where they propped him up, and lowers his chest to the bed; he’s only eye level with your pussy for a moment before he parts your lips with his thumb and forefinger. 

“ _Mmmh_ ,” Jaehyun’s moan is muffled as he buries his nose and lips in your cunt. He flattens his tongue and licks into you—from where your hole is sticky with your own slick, all the way up to your clit. Almost as if on their own accord, your hands have already risen from where they laid limply at your sides to tangle your fingers in his soft, chestnut hair. You know he likes this, which is why when he moans again—lips suctioned with gentle force around your clit—you tug the strands wound around your fingers a little harder. 

Not only does he get off on it, it also allows for you to control him—almost like a puppet. Like it’s his full-time job, Jaehyun flutters the tip of his tongue against the sensitive bud under the hood of your clit, and it feels so fucking _good_ —until tweaks of overstimulation shoot down your legs. Wincing, it's then that you decide to exercise your complete authority over him, and you put a light pressure against the top of his head to direct him lower. He gets the message, but still undulates his flexible tongue against the sensitive nub a few more times before he lowers his chin to the mattress. 

If Jaehyun was loud before, when he pushes the entire length of his tongue inside you, the obscene noises he makes are nearly enough to make you cum for the second time, pushing you towards the edge. You clench around it, and the sound that escapes from his throat is so low that it’s nearly imperceptible to your ears. 

“Jaehyun,” You gasp, hips jerking upwards as he laps eagerly into your wetness. You can feel how messy his face is pressed against you, and you’re surprised he hasn't come up for air yet—instead breathing in small, muffled pant-like spurts from his nose. 

The orgasm you’d been trying so hard to avoid before comes creeping back—the dull pleasurable ache building in intensity at your core. “Gonna cum,” You whine, tightening your grip in his hair. Jaehyun doesn’t respond, and focuses on replicating the same movements with his tongue that had pushed you so close to the edge. Like a tidal wave that builds and builds in size as it approaches the shoreline, your orgasm crashes down on you—almost violently. You come with a strangled cry, and your knees reflexively clamp together, trapping his head between your thighs. 

When you’ve come down enough to free him, your shaking legs flop back open, and predictably Jaehyun swipes his fingers through your labia again. He probes inside of you gently, revelling in the mess he’s made, but it’s not long before he’s up on his knees and hovering over you. 

Face to face, you can see how flushed Jaehyun is—lips swollen and cheeks splotchy with redness; his ears are a bright red hue to match, and his chin is slimy with a mixture of spit and your slick. Breathless, you reach up with one hand to wipe the mess from his nose, lips, and chin with your sleeve. His pupils are blown and his eyelids are heavy, and looking down at you, you’re not sure you’d ever seen him so wrecked. Wordlessly, he leans back on his knees just long enough to push his sweatpants down below his ass, and his cock bobs free. He’s leaking precum like a faucet, and your mouth would water if you had the chance, but he’s already dropping, hands on either side of your head, to crush his lips against yours. 

There is no pretence to this kiss, and he immediately licks into your mouth with the same fervour he’d had only a few moments before—teeth clacking against yours almost painfully. The strange taste on his tongue you assume is yourself, but through that it’s all him; the familiarity is so comforting in your vulnerable post-orgasmic state that you could almost cry. 

Chest heaving, Jaehyun finally breaks the kiss to position himself at your entrance. He pushes the head of his cock so _gently_ against you that it’s almost endearing, but your hole is so sloppy there’s barely any resistance and it pops in effortlessly. He fucks into you shallowly, grunting through clenched teeth, and with each careful thrust slides in a little further until he’s fully hilted inside you. Jaehyun’s arms are shaking, but you’re not sure if it’s from the effort of holding up his body, or from the effort of holding back his own orgasm. He’s sweating just enough that his damp hairline shines and his skin glows under the lamplight. As he rolls his hips, you can see the muscles in his abdomen flex under his skin. You’re oversensitive, but you know he’s been close the moment he slipped inside. 

“Cum,” You beg—but it’s also the permission he’s been waiting for. “Please, Jae.”

“Inside?” He asks, voice shaky from exertion. His strong jaw is clenched so tightly you’re sure he’s going to give himself a headache. 

“On my face?” You assert, but it sounds more like a question than a command. His eyes widen as they snap to meet yours, and the steady pace of his hips falters. 

“You sure? S’messy,” He double-checks—always so thoughtful—and his thrusts get shallower as he prepares to pull out. 

You nod silently, and it’s almost relieving when he pulls out completely—your entire vulva and both legs pulsing. Jaehyun rolls back on the balls of his feet to kneel again; his knees sink into the mattress, and he pumps his cock from base to tip, only lubed with your sticky wetness. 

“Sit up,” He says, commanding you for the first time, and you scramble so quickly to right yourself that you nearly topple off the bed. He laughs at you, and you’re slightly embarrassed, but that doesn’t stop you from closing your eyes and opening your mouth obediently. 

“Shit,” Jaehyun growls, and you hear the filthy sounds of his hand working himself. “So hot like this. You wanna taste me too?”

You lick your lips in response and tilt your head back so far it almost hurts. The only indication that he’s about to cum is the sound of his breath hitching in his throat, and finally, he does—coating your face in thick, hot ropes. If cumming were an Olympic sport, Jaehyun would be an unchallenged gold medalist. He paints your face—the first few spurts splattering against your forehead and across your cheeks, before the final few gush into your waiting mouth.

You swallow eagerly—hungry for more. Idly, you realize you’re no better than he is when you’re concerned the cum on your face will go to waste. 

The mattress squeaks when he climbs off the bed, but he’s back in an instant with a face towel to help you clean up. Your eyes remain squeezed tightly shut until he drags the towel softly across your eyelids and brow. When you’re finally able, you look up at him from where he’s standing over you, and he smiles shyly—cheek dimpling again. 

“It’s 4am,” Jaehyun says, sheepishly. 

“And whose fault is that?” You tease him, standing from the bed yourself before inquiring: “Shower time?” 

“Oh definitely,” He agrees. The front of his track pants is damp and you sure as hell don’t want to try and sleep with the mess he’d made between your legs. “I’ll wash your back if you wash mine?” 

“Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> my monkey sex brain said JAEHYUN CUNNILINGUS NEOW!! and what monkey sex brain wants....monkey sex brain gets. also thank you to to erin for putting up with my horny ramblings as i was writing this


End file.
